The Thoughts of a Princess
by CourtneyJQuinn
Summary: Princess Diana starts to question her life on Themyscira. Her thoughts about the Man's World are troubling and confusing her. She wants to know more. ***one shot***


Diana walked quietly from her room in the palace to the stables behind it. She was going for a ride in the middle of the night. She did this more and more now that she was becoming a woman. She grew tired of being locked away in her room on constant watch by her mother and sisters. They were always worried about her. She didn't understand why. Maybe it was because she asked about the man's world a few times.. Her mother never talked to her about that place. It was a forbidden topic. But Diana didn't care. She wanted to know more about the ones called "man."

When she reached her site she got off of her horse, fed him an apple, then walked to the waterfall. This was her favorite place to be. Diana undressed and dove into the water. It was a warm night out and the water was the perfect temperature. Everything on Themyscira was perfect.

Ever since she was a child her mother expected nothing but greatness of her. She was the princess after all. But Diana wanted more than that. She wanted to discover new things about the world. She wanted to visit every inch of it. But her mother would never let that happen. So, she did the one thing that she could do. And that was dream. She would dream about leaving Themyscira and going to the man's world.

Diana had only seen one man in her lifetime, and that was Ares. When her mother had talked to her about the Man's World she told her about Ares. About how he captured the Amazons and their fight for freedom.

She looked up at the stars as she swam on her back. The moon was shinning brightly in the sky. It was a beautiful night out and she would stay there till dawn, like she did every night. This was her time to herself. The time where she could think and not be interrupted. The time where she can pray and ask the Gods for answers to all of her questions.

The morning light soon came up letting Diana know that it was her time to leave. She got out of the water and dressed herself. She decided to walk back to the palace instead of ride. Walking beside her horse she heard noises from the bushes. Diana walked over to see a snow-white bunny trapped in a thorn-bush. She carefully pull the thorns away and cradled him in her arms. "You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" She said out loud. "I think I will take you home with me."

Ariving at the palace twenty minutes later, Diana took her new friend to her room. She decided to name him Zues. She had washed his wound and wrapped it up. Placing him in a weaved basked she made. That is when her mother walked in. "My daughter, what has you up at this hour?" She asked in concerned.

"I went for a ride, mother. I just got back moments ago." She said moving in front of the basket. Her mother never did like when she brought hurt animals in her room. But she could never stop Diana from doing so. So, she just pretended that she did not notice the wounded animals that she kept.

"You know how I feel about you going on those rides in the middle of the night, Diana." Hippolyta said is a disappointed tone.

"I am sorry. I will try to not go out again like that. I just feel so closed in with everyone constantly watching over me. I need space. I need to be free." She said falling back onto her bed. Looking over to her mother she saw herself. She saw what she would one day become. She would become the queen of Themyscira. But was that what she really wanted? She questioned herself about that daily. Did she really want to be queen and rule over the Amazons? Or did she want to go to the Man's World and live a life there?

Those questions ran through her head everyday. She could never find an answer unless she actually goes there one day. To the Man's World, that is. But that was just a dream that would never come true. The only way she could go is if she sneaks away at night. Even then her mother would somehow find out. Her mother knew everything.

"Diana you are free. You know that. I just worry about you sometimes... You ask a lot of questions that you know I do not want you to ask. It is not a good thing to talk about. I will not let you get caught up in that world full of those terrible men. They are no good. They only-"

"Yes, mother I know." Diana said cutting her off. "They only want one thing from you and that's it. You have told me a thousand times it seems. I understand. But I want to go there. I want to see what is really so bad about it. How will I ever learn if you do not let me go?"

"Diana stop. I will not take this anymore. I do not want you talking about that place anymore! Do you understand?" A very angry Hippolyta said. She only wanted what was best for her daughter, but she didn't understand that.

"Yes, mother.. I understand." Diana didn't understand though. And she never would.


End file.
